


Sublimation

by Llybian



Series: Pokemon Drabbles [20]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: CafeMochaShipping, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llybian/pseuds/Llybian
Summary: Cilan watched with a look that flickered between bemusement, admiration, and genuine unease as Ash shoveled an entire tray of deviled eggs into his mouth. He only seemed to be chewing this batch at all in order to make room for several fork-speared green olives that he was already pushing toward his gullet.
Relationships: Dent | Cilan & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Pokemon Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079915
Kudos: 5





	Sublimation

Cilan watched with a look that flickered between bemusement, admiration, and genuine unease as Ash shoveled an entire tray of deviled eggs into his mouth. He only seemed to be chewing this batch at all in order to make room for several fork-speared green olives that he was already pushing toward his gullet.

“My goodness, Ash, you must really be starving,” Cilan commented.

Ash swallowed forcefully and patted his stomach. “Gotta keep my strength up for Pokemon battles,” he announced merrily.

Sometimes it seemed like most of Ash’s life buffeted between battle-time and meal-time. Sure, there would be breaks in between to help people out or enjoy the sights, but food and conflict made up most of Ash’s appetites. The more Cilan was with him, the more extreme this ravenous desire for battles and food became to him. It was unusual.

After all, he and Iris both enjoyed a good battle as well, but even they could stop to think of other things, or get sick of fighting and want a break to engage in other activities—unlike Ash who never tired of it. And Iris was a pretty big eater as well, though she’d hate to hear him make that judgment, but her hunger paled in comparison to Ash’s bottomless stomach. …Unless of course the subject of love came up, in which case she could beat any competitive eater easily. But Cilan was pretty sure that that was just a case of…

He blinked thoughtfully and looked at Ash, tearing into a cheeseburger with his teeth.

“Ash…” he tried carefully, “have you ever heard of sublimation?”

Ash swilled down some lemonade, more to lubricate his throat to allow the food to go down faster than out of thirst. “Is that some kind of Pokemon move?” he asked thickly.

Cilan shook his head. “No… not really,” he said, picking at the bowl of carrot sticks. He was starting to feel rather unusually hungry himself.


End file.
